


'Sometimes superheroes cannot save everyone'

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, the remaining heroes meet on earth. The extent of the loss is discovered. Tony, however, seems more distraught that the rest despite Pepper, Rhodey and Happy both surviving the snap. This leads to an argument between Tony and Clint where everyone find out just how much Tony has lost, and the amount of guilt he feels.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Superheroes' by Hayd.

As Tony and Nebula arrived back on earth they were greeted by the survivng heroes. Steve look as if he'd been crying for days, Thor looked to be consumed by guilt. Eveyone looked defeated, angry and in pain. 

As the days went on everyone noticed how quiet and withdrawn Tony was. Rarely speaking in meetings, avoiding everyone as much as possible the rest of the time. No-one could understand why. Most presumed he was being selfish, wallowing and acting as if he was the only one that had lost. But how could he know what it's like to lose someone due to Thanos' snap? Everyone he loved was still here, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey. No-one knew of the pain, suffering a grief that consumed Tony. That every second he was there all he felt was pain, that he didn't want to be there anymore; the only reason he was still there was to try and get Peter back, his son. No-one knew of the loss he suffered, seeing his son disappear in his arms after pleading and crying out that he didn't want to go. 

No-body dare say anything to Tony, they didn't know what to say. Until one day Clint had had enough.

'What the hell is wrong with you man? Going around wallowing and defeated. You lost nothing because of Thanos. I lost my entire family, and you act as if you have lost the whole world. It's not right.' Yelled Clint, clearly angry at Tony for his behaviour.

'Clint, calm down. Leave Tony alone okay. We don't need fights right now, we need to stick together!' Exclaimed Steve, trying to diffuse the situation.

'No! Why should I calm down! I have the right to be angry and upset. More right that Tony, who's lost no-one and nothing!' Replied Clint, voice growing louder and anger increasing.  
'You say I act like I lost the world, well I did. I lost my son and he meant everything to me. He died in my arms and there was nothing I could do to help him. He was scared and pleading that he didn't want to go but I failed him. I feel so much guilt that I couldn't save him, even after he begged me to. So maybe I do know what it's like to grieve because of Thanos. And maybe, Clint, you should think before making assumptions'. Shouted Tony before storming out the room; he couldn't deal with the questions from everyone right now, he needed to get away and cool off. 

He went straight to his room and locked the door. Sitting on the bed he let himself cry. He wept for his son, he wept for how scared he was and how he couldn't save him. He missed him, he needed his son back safe with him. The thought of getting Peter back anchored Tony to life, the thought of getting his child back was the only thing keeping him here.


	2. Chapter Two

After Tony left the rest of the team were in stunned silence, unable to process the information they had just found out.  
Pepper was the first to break the silence.

'Oh my God.. Peter- he can't have made it. I-I didn't even think to ask Tony. That's why he's been this way.' Pepper said, tears beginning to form in her eyes and she quickly exited the room to go find and comfort her fiancé. 

'Rhodey, who's Peter? You're Tony's best friend, you must know. I didn't even know Tony had a son' Asked Nat, wanting to understand more of the situation.  
'Peter- he's Tony's persona intern. I knew they were close but I didn't realise they were that close. And before you ask, he's not biologically Tony's.' Answered Rhodey, concern for his best friend spreading across his face. 

At this point Clint got up and left the room, overwhelmed by the new information. He felt guilty for how he spoke to Tony and how he treat him. He knew he needed to apologise.  
A couple of hours after Tony leaving and the revelation of Tony and Peter, Clint found Tony sitting alone in the kitchen drinking coffee. 

'Hey Tony. Look I'm so sorry about what I said, I didn't know about your son. I didn't think, I was so wrapped up in my grief I didn't think of what others were going through. And I know I missed a lot after the fight at the airport and everything. So yeah, I'm sorry.' 

'It's okay Legolas, you weren't to know. No-one other than Pepper, Happy and Rhodey knew about Peter anyway. Even then they didn't truly know how close we were.' Tony said, staring into his mug, not wanting to meet Clint's eye. 

'Do you wanna talk about him, I know me talking with Nat and us sharing memories of my family helps us, so it might help you too?' Offers Clint, trying to help Tony.  
'Why don't you tell me what's he's like?'

'Pete is the best kid I could have wished for. He's so kind and always puts other first. He's incredibly funny and is a genius. I mean, his intelligence matches mine, and is of a higher level than when I was his age. He was always talking about whatever he did in school, or about his favourite movies, and I miss that. I hate it when it's silent, it just reminds me that he's not here to fill the silence, and the void he's left in my life.' 

As Tony described Peter he had to stop. It became too much for him. God he missed his son, he wanted him back safe, happy and alive. He began to cry, wordlessly Clint pulled him into a hug and comforted him. Clint knew exactly what Tony was going through, and even though their relationship was not the best, he would do everything he could, along with the rest of the team, to help him and help him bring back Peter and the rest of Thanos' victims. Clint also made a promise to Tony that if he ever needed anyone to talk to he was there, they were sharing similar pain so could help each other. 

As the days and weeks went on Tony was still struggling but felt slightly better, knowing he had Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and even Clint to talk to if things got too much. Tony never gave up on trying to get his son back, he would never stop trying even if it killed him. Nothing and no-one can stop him from getting Peter back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any Thiam, Marvel (in particular Irondad/Spiderson, Stucky or Loki), or Malec prompts just let me know and I'll eventually get round to writing them. xxx


End file.
